Majin Buu Esse cara não morre?
by Menor
Summary: Minha primeira fic entaum naum reparem c ela estiver ruim!


**Majin Buu** **- Esse cara não morre?**

**Capítulo 1**

**A aparição de Majin Buu**

**ou**

**A luta**

Goku e seus amigos estavam se divertindo na casa de Bulma e Vegeta. Era um dia tranqüilo e divertido, até que todos começaram a escutar uma voz fina e alta, que era muito estranha. Cada vez mais a voz ia aumentando e sempre dizendo

Vire chocolate!

Todos ficaram assustados. Mais, de repente, eles se depararam com um enorme gorducho rosa que saiu transformando tudo em chocolate.

Vegeta, logo quando viu o cara, já queria lutar com ele para mostrar quem é que manda naquele planeta.

Ei, seu inseto insignificante, vamos lutar para eu te mostrar quem é o todo

poderoso desse planeta! Porque nesse planeta só pode ter um todo

poderoso, que sou eu, é claro!

Pode vir você e esse seu amigo aí que eu nem me importo, pois sei que vou ganhar de qualquer maneira!

É vegeta, bora nós dois lutarmos contra ele, vai ser divertido acabar com a raça desse inseto!

HAHAHAHAHA! Vocês dois acabarem comigo! Essa é boa! Eu é que vou acabar com vocês num piscar de olhos!

Não Kakaroto! Eu me recuso lutar ao seu lado! Isso seria uma humilhação para mim... príncipe dos sayajins!

Vamos Vegeta! Isso não vai querer dizer nada que você é fraco!

Ta bom! Mas eu não farei nenhuma dessas coisas de viado como esses passos de fusão!

Então vamos parar de papo furado e começar logo essa luta! Se vocês quiserem morrer mais cedo, é claro!

Esta bem! Mas nós devemos lutar longe da cidade para que ninguém veja e para que não aconteça nada com a cidade!

Kakaroto, pare com essa bobagem e vamos logo procurar um lugar distante daqui para começarmos essa luta!

Eles saíram andando para bem longe, os três pareciam até amigos, mesmo sem ninguém falar nada.

Chegaram num lugar que parecia um deserto.

E então vamos começar a acabar com ele Vegeta?

Mas é claro Kakaroto!

Então vamos começar! - disseram todos juntos.

Goku deu o primeiro ataque, que não resultou em nada.

E então? Esse é o seu melhor ataque!

Não! Se você quer ver um ataque muito mais poderoso do que isso é só você me dar uns 5 minutinhos!

Com todo o prazer, em quanto isso, eu luto com o seu amigo que parece que não gosta muito desses nossos papos!

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Vegeta se transforma em Super Sayajin 1.

Pare de gritar que nem uma mariquinha e comece logo a lutar!

Você me chamou de que?

IH! Você tocou na ferida dele, o orgulho que ele tem por ele mesmo!

Percebi! Pelo menos assim a luta fica mais emocionante!

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Vegeta se transforma em Super Sayajin 2.

Isso Vegeta! Vá distraindo ele para que eu possa fazer o maior Jenkidama do mundo!

Esta bem Kakaroto!

Vegeta tenta um super bing-bang no meio da barriga do... oops, esqueci de falar o nome dele... Bom o nome dele é Majin Buu! Mais Majin Buu abre um grande buraco no meio de sua barriga e Vegeta passa por dentro dele!

Por essa você não esperava né!

HAAAA! JÁ ESTOU CHEIO DE VOCÊ! AGORA VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ DE UMA VEZ SÓ! KRA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Majin Buu se desvia do ataque!

Pronto Vegeta, já fiz o jenkidama agora saia da frente para que eu possa acabar com ele!

Não Kakaroto, eu não sairei da frente, porque isso já esta ficando pessoal!

Mas vegeta se você não sair da frente o que farei com esse jenkidama!

Aproveite em quanto eu continuo lutando com ele para você ir aumentando cada vez mais esse seu jenkidama!

Eu não estou mais agüentando, se você não sair da frente agora eu terei que jogar esse jenkidama em você e nele!

Goku não agüenta mais segurar o jenkidama e o joga em cima dos dois, na hora que o ataque está chegando bem perto de Vegeta ele sai da frente se jogando para o lado.

Há uma grande explosão. Não dá para ver nada, pois tem muita fumaça.

Quando a fumaça abaixa só dá para ver o Goku e o Vegeta.

Para onde foi aquele inseto?

Não sei Vegeta, só sei que ele não morreu, pois posso sentir o seu ki!

Vamos andar por aí e ver se conseguimos acha-lo.

Os dois saem a procura de Majin Buu. Não sabem nada dele só conseguem sentir a presença do seu ki, mas não conseguem, através do ki dele, saber a sua localização.

Continua...

N/A: Essa é a minha primeira fic por isso não reparem se ela não está muito boa.

Eu ainda estou me especializando no nome dos golpes e dos personagens, por isso pode ter nomes errados que eu ainda não saiba escrever direito, mais mesmo assim eu achei muito divertido ter escrito esta fic, com isso vou continuar postando mais capítulos dessa fic até eu não ter mais idéias, depois dessa novas fics apareceram.

Para que eu saiba como estou indo na minha primeira fic mande reviews com o que que você acha da minha primeira fic e o que você acha que eu possa melhorar nessa e nas outras fics de DBZ que viram.

Então por favor mandem reviews... please!

Ass: Renan ou melhor(NODRAG) D U


End file.
